No Man is an Island
No Man is an Island is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twelfth case of the season. It is the fifth case set in the South U.S. Coast region of North America. Plot Soon after the player and Wendy decided to check out the country of Cuba for any traces of the hidden army base, they soon found the body of Liam O'Neill, harpooned on the Cuban beach. They soon found clues to suspect traveller Bryson Tennyson, boat owner Kenny Fawkes and jungle survivalist Fabien Marksman before a monkey came and snatched Wendy's sunglasses before fleeing into the jungle. Soon after, they found the monkey perched on a low hanging branch, and by a army base. After Wendy managed to retrieve her sunglasses from the thief monkey, they investigated the army base where they found clues to suspect jungle security guard Victoria Costas and the victim's father, war veteran Leonard O'Neill. Soon after, they heard from Victoria that someone had been found snooping around the army base, which turned out to be Fabien, who confessed that he was looking for more supplies for his hideout because Liam stole all of his resources. They soon found enough clues to arrest Kenny Fawkes for the murder. They confronted Kenny about the murder, but Kenny denied the accusations against him. However when Wendy showed him the evidence, the boat owner confessed to killing Liam because the victim was a deceiving liar. Kenny then explained that they had been fishing together for so many years off the Caribbean Islands. However one day, he discovered from the victim's phone that Liam was hatching a plan to steal the boat for himself when they would go to a deserted island. He discovered how Liam would falsely lure Kenny onto an island, and then leave him behind. Angry by the betrayal, he shot Liam with the harpoon gun and then fled into the jungle to hide the harpoon gun at the army base. Wendy then arrested him and sent him to trial where he was given 30 years in prison for the murder by Judge Flanagan. After the trial, Wendy and the player investigated the army base, where they found a locked trapdoor that had a plaque that revealed that the trapdoor can only be unlocked with authorization from the security force over the base. They then talked to Victoria, who asked for help finding her keys in the jungle. They then retrieved her keys, before Cassandra restored some of the older ones and gave them back to Victoria. The duo along with Victoria then went down the trapdoor, only to discover that the storm machine was gone. They then talked to Fabien, who told them that he saw a cloaked figure smuggling a large machine through the jungle. Worried, Wendy and the player reported back to Chief Chandler. Meanwhile, the player and Ryan were visited by TV show contestant Teagan Hartnell, who told them that she had discovered something about both the storm conspirator and the serial killer. They then found her handbag that she lost at the beach, before they found a strange message written on a notepad. Notes on the notepad indicated that the serial killer and the storm conspirator could be working together. They then thanked Teagan for the help before she left to return to Virginia Beach. With the knowledge of the storm machine missing and the potential team of criminals, they then left Cuba to return to the mainland when Chief Chandler learned from police enforcement that a wave had struck Georgia, possibly because the conspirator had struck again. Summary Victim *'Liam O'Neill' (found harpooned on the beach) Murder Weapon *'Harpoon' Killer *'Kenny Fawkes' Suspects Profile *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect eats shellfish Appearance *The suspect has blue stains Profile *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect eats shellfish Appearance *The suspect has blue stains Profile *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect eats shellfish Profile *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect eats shellfish Appearance *The suspect has blue stains Profile *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect eats shellfish Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. *The killer goes fishing. *The killer eats shellfish. *The killer weighs more than 150 lbs. *The killer has blue stains. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cuban Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Planks, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Photo of Men) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Bryson Tennyson) *Ask Bryson Tennyson how he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Boat) *Investigate Victim's Boat. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Plaque) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Owners of Boat; New Suspect: Kenny Fawkes) *Ask Kenny about co-owning the boat with the victim. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Charm Necklace; New Suspect: Fabien Marksman) *Ask Fabien about his charm necklace on the victim's boat. *Examine Pile of Planks. (Result: Bloodstained Hook) *Analyze Bloodstained Hook. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes fishing) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Toad Marsh whiskey) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Army Base. (Clues: Flashlight, Duffle Bag, Locked Electrical Box) *Examine Flashlight. (Result: VICTORIA C; New Suspect: Victoria Costas) *Ask Victoria about guarding the island's jungle. (Attribute: Victoria goes fishing) *Examine Duffle Bag. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Leonard O'Neill) *Interrogate the victim's father about the murder. (Attribute: Leonard drinks Toad Marsh whiskey) *Examine Locked Electrical Box. (Result: Harpoon Gun Found) *Analyze Harpoon Gun. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Harpoon; Attribute: The killer eats shellfish; New Crime Scene: Jungle Boundary) *Investigate Jungle Boundary. (Clues: Pile of Vines, Victim's Phone) *Examine Pile of Vines. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo Revealed) *Ask Bryson about Liam and flirting with his girlfriend. (Attribute: Bryson goes fishing and eats shellfish) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Ask Kenny Fawkes about the victim stealing their boat. (Attribute: Kenny drinks Toad Marsh whiskey, goes fishing and eats shellfish) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Fabien about the victim stealing his stuff. (Attribute: Fabien drinks Toad Marsh whiskey, goes fishing and eats shellfish; New Crime Scene: Army Barracks) *Investigate Army Barracks. (Clues: Backpack, Victim's Jacket) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Footprint Revealed) *Examine Footprint. (Result: Security Hiking Boot) *Ask Victoria about stomping on the victim's jacket. (Attribute: Victoria drinks Toad Marsh whiskey and eats shellfish) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Victim's Diary) *Analyze Victim's Diary. (09:00:00) *Ask the victim's father about his old feuds. (Attribute: Leonard eats shellfish and goes fishing) *Investigate Boat Dock. (Result: Net Pile, Whiskey Bottle) *Examine Net Pile. (Result: Bloodstained Rope) *Analyze Bloodstained Rope. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs more than 150 lbs) *Examine Whiskey Bottle. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue stains) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to After the Storm (5/8). (No stars) After the Storm (5/8) *Interrogate Teagan Hartnell about what she knew. *Investigate Cuban Beach. (Clues: Teagan's Handbag) *Examine Teagan's Handbag. (Result: Handbag Contents) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Strange Notepad) *Analyze Notepad. (09:00:00) *Thank Teagan for her help. (Reward: Cuban Sun Hat) *Investigate Army Barracks. (Result: Faded Trapdoor) *Examine Faded Trapdoor. (Result: Trapdoor Plaque Restored) *Ask Victoria for assistance with unlocking the trapdoor. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Jungle Boundary. (Clues: Leaves) *Examine Leaves. (Result: Victoria's Keys) *Analyze Keys. (09:00:00) *Talk to Victoria about investigating beyond the trapdoor. *Ask Fabien about if he saw anyone taking a machine. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:South U.S. Coast